


A Short Break

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Greenwarden - Elliot Z.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: The Tracker needs some time away from studying... Trace likes to subtly force them to take a break. (Fictober 2020, Prompt 20)
Relationships: Female Trace/Tracker (Greenwarden)
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712
Kudos: 1





	A Short Break

"Did I ask?" You snap at Trace, finally fed up with her chittering. She hasn't shut up for a good hour, spitting out anything that comes to her wonky Anomaly mind.

It's hot, and you're trying to work. You've been stuck in the Graves’ library all morning and most of the afternoon, and could probably use a break.

You're not even sure what Trace said this time, you've been trying to tune her out. You expect her to get cranky, or be upset, or even to finally shut the fuck up, but when you meet her eyes a slow grin splits across her face.

You don't like that.

"Somebody's cranky." She smirks, lithe body slinking over to you from her perch by the window. Devin gave up trying to get her to stop touching things long ago. Trace stopped touching things just as fast.

You frown, feeling defensive. "I'm trying to work."

"You've been staring at that page for twenty minutes."

Fuck. You have. The words have been swimming on the page and you can't concentrate anymore. You give an explosive sigh, shoving the book away as you push your chair back.

Fuck it. "I'm going for a walk."

"Great!" Trace bounds to your side and leans up against the door as you reach for the handle. "I'll come with."

You have the deep need to thunk your head into the wood. You resist, just barely, settling for exasperated grumbling as you head out of the house, letting Devin know you'll be back.

It's sunny and humid out, and you can feel sweat starting up on the small of your back as you begin walking. Trace falls into step beside you, gloriously quiet for once.

The pair of you head past the huge old trees that line the street, the cookie-cutter suburban houses and manicured lawns.

The main part of town has that veneer of gritty civilization you're familiar with. Asphalt, corner stores, despair at a hopeless life driven by the capitalist machine. Resting atop the much more historically rich oldness, like thin skin over old bones. 

The corner store catches your interest. A slushie would be great right about now. You nod over to the entrance. "You want anything?" You ask Trace.

"Besides you?" Trace grins, too many teeth showing. You do your best not to blush, butterflies warring with a hint of disgust. She's an anomaly...humanoid, but are you really gonna do that?

"You have three seconds or I'm not getting you anything." You growl, indignant that she can make you feel like this. Flustered. You know you're blushing now.

"Twinkies, please." Trace responds, and you decide not to comment on the sudden emergence of her manners. You didn't think she had any.

You head in, making her wait outside so you don't have to deal with any more looks from the store owner than you have to. You can't be banned from every establishment in town just yet. Last thing you need is to beg Bautista to get you some food.

You emerge with your bounty, passing Trace her treat. She all but inhales it, and you walk back to Devin's slowly.

"You know, we don't have to go back quite yet." Trace says as you come along the section of woods close to the house. You'd hardly call it woods, especially compared with Warden Forest. Just a patch of trees thick enough to not quite see through.

"You got something in mind?" You ask around the Slurpee straw.

She nods over to the trees, and you shrug, why not? It looks shady. Must be cooler than standing out in the open. 

You both settle in the shade of one of the bigger trees on the far end of the patch, away from wandering eyes.

As you sit, Trace practically flops right into your lap, shocking you with how cold she is. You war with the urge to throw her off you, but between your racing heart at her touch and your relief from the heat, you decide to let her stay.

She curls into your embrace with a grin, looking all too pleased. "I've been waiting to get you alone."

"Have you now?" You mutter against the straw. You smirk. "What are you going to do now that you do?"

"As much as I'd love to do something...terribly untoward..." Trace drawls, shifting to lie down in your arms. "I think for now I'll just...enjoy this."

"Really?" You smirk, teasing. "You wait so long and then nothing even happens?"

"So this is nothing huh?" She traces a cold finger along your cheek, down your neck and arm. Not looking back at you. Cheeky. "You'd let anyone do this?"

Ok. She's got you there. "No."

You can hear the shit-eating grin. "So I must be special then."

"Shut up or I'm leaving."

The pair of you sit in silence until you finish your drink, basking in the hot day and cool shade. You don't think you'll admit it anytime soon, but...it really was nice. Certainly not nothing.


End file.
